A Rose By Any Other Name
by iloveromance
Summary: Distraught after a terrible fight with Daphne, Niles is desperate to make amends. But he fears that his actions won't be enough. A Christmas gift for LoisAndClarkSuperfan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Christmas gift for LoisAndClarkSuperfan whose friendship and support means the world to me.**

Niles blindly drove through the streets of Seattle, passing a run-down convenience store for what had to be the fifth time. Or maybe it was the sixth, he really couldn't remember. Nor could he remember what had gotten him so enraged that he flew off the handle and hurt the woman that he loved; something that was unfathomable to him just twenty four hours ago. And yet, he'd hurt her so badly that she'd thrown him out of the house; an act that hadn't happened since he'd been married to Maris.

Instead of begging her forgiveness he stormed out of the house, shouting a few choice words along the way. They were words that were meant to sting, and he'd definitely gotten his point across. But now he couldn't remember what the point was. All he could remember was the shock and hurt and his angel's face as he spewed words of disdain as though they were venom. It was eerily similar to an argument he'd had with his last wife.

Mel made no secret of her angry disposition, especially when she didn't get her way. It was during these arguments that he would shrink into his shell, feeling much like a scared little boy. Long gone was the man who so bravely stood his ground when Mel threatened to keep him from being the woman he truly loved. And because of his cowardness he had almost lost Daphne, his beautiful angel. But true love had prevailed and he was happier than he'd ever dreamed. But now because of his own stupidity, he'd lost her forever.

Overcome with emotion he pulled over on the dark street and cried into his hands. "Oh Daphne… I'm so sorry."

When he had no tears left, he raised his head and stared into the darkness. He had to make it up to her. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he'd caused her such pain. But nothing seemed like enough. Mere words could never convey how truly sorry he was. And he feared that nothing ever would.

So it was nothing short of a miracle that he found himself driving past a shop that he'd never noticed before. And it could only be considered a sign. Without hesitation he found a parking place and went inside.

As he described his dilemma to the employee, he found that she was surprisingly compassionate; even shedding a tear as he described his plight.

"I have just the thing." She said with a smile.

An hour later he'd made his final trip to the car, amazed that it took such effort. And despite the employee's reassurance that it would be worth it, Niles still had his doubts. And truth be told, he wondered if Daphne would ever speak to him again.

Once more his perfect world felt as though it was crashing down on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the floor of their apartment at the Montana, Daphne couldn't breathe. The events of the past few hours felt like a scene from a horrible nightmare; one that she had created. How could she have been so stupid? Because of her… well, _stupidity_… she'd made Niles angry; angrier than she'd ever seen him. Never in her life did she imagine that a man of his small (but devastatingly handsome and wonderful) stature could possess such rage. And she never thought he'd hurt her. Yet his words seared deep into her soul, leaving wounds that she was certain would never heal.

And the worst of all was that she had no idea how it had happened. One minute they were a happy and loving couple and the next she was ordering him out of his home, the home that had been his long before she ever knew that he was in love with her. But that love was gone now, like the cinders from a passionate fire that had smoldered into embers.

With a shudder and an audible sob, her tears began anew. Not that they had ever stopped. She rocked back and forth as the sobs increased racking her entire body. And after what seemed like hours later, she was completely spent.

Uncrossing her legs, she rose to her feet and steadied herself by holding onto the arm of the fainting couch.

_The fainting couch… _ She ran her fingertips over the textured fabric, but the gesture provoked a memory of a hot summer night so long ago. Her breath caught in her throat and she lowered herself onto the plush velvet seat.

More memories came then…. Memories of the sweat beading on her skin, covered only by her bra and white scoop-neck t-shirt. And Niles, looking so handsome in his white linen pants and slightly oversized white shirt; the one that exposed the tiniest bit of his chest.

Now she found herself wondering how on earth she had been able to resist him. He'd wanted her, so badly. She could see it in his eyes. And yet, she hadn't seen it at all. But if she had, would their relationship have been any different?

Now she'd never know. The man she loved so deeply was gone from her life; possibly forever. And in the blink of an eye, her fairy tale life had turned into a tragedy.


	3. Chapter 3

From his place in the driver's seat the bar looked incredibly inviting. It was hardly the type of place that he would even consider patronizing. But given the state he was in, he couldn't help but stare longingly ate the run down building.

It would be so easy to climb out of the car, arm the state of the art security system and soon the coolness of sherry would be trickling down his throat. The alcohol would soothe his soul; make him forget, even temporarily about what he had done.

Without giving it another thought, he headed for the bar, hoping to find some way to take away his pain and humiliation, if only for a little while.

The bar was dark and musty, not at all like the inviting atmosphere of Granville's and worlds away from the rustic feel of McGinty's. But he made his way through the crowd and seated himself on a barstool.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

Niles raised his eyes to meet the large man. "Um… sherry, please."

"No can do. We ain't got any sherry here. Unless you count her!" the customers erupted into laughter and Niles turned his head to find an attractive woman with short red hair smiling at him. She moved forward like a cat and slid her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his mouth. Although he hadn't moved a muscle since he had arrived, he felt terribly guilty for what was happening. He'd cheated on Daphne, simply by letting another woman kiss him.

And to make matters worse, this woman had the same name as his father's former flame, a woman who had tormented Daphne into seeking shelter at his apartment. Niles had made no attempt to consoler her and instead tried everything he could to get her to stay in an effort to make his feelings known. But because of his stupidity, his plan was foiled.

"G-Give me the strongest drink you've got." Niles said to the bartender, gently pushing this Sherry woman away.

The bartender smiled. "Now that's more like it!" He quickly made the drink but when Niles reached for it, the man handed it to Sherry.

"Here Tiger, take a sip." Sherry said, seductively pressing the glass to his lips.

"I-I can manage myself. " he stammered, gently taking the glass from her. He took a gulp and his eyes began to water as the alcohol ran down his throat, stinging along the way. "Another one, please."

"So Tiger…" Sherry said, trailing her finger down his nose, his lips and his chin until she reached the hollow of his neck, where he swallowed hard. "What do you say you and I get out of here?"  
"I-I can't. " He whispered." I-I… my wife…. I love her."

Sherry backed away, if only slightly. "If you love her so much, why are you here with me?"

Niles downed the rest of his drink and threw some crisp bills on the counter.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Sherry asked.

"To be with the woman I love." Niles replied. "I… I love her." He climbed off of the barstool and walked unsteadily to the door. And as he did so, he could hear this Sherry person behind him, begging him to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

The BMW blurred before his eyes as he staggered across the street, taking great care to avoid any oncoming cars. And when he finally reached his vehicle, he crawled inside of it, curling into a ball in the backseat. His head swam from the strong alcohol and his ethics had been shattered. Not only had he kissed another woman, but he'd drunk himself almost into oblivion. If he came home in this state, Daphne was sure to leave him forever. No doubt she'd call Donny, her ex-fiancé and the most elite divorce lawyer in all of Seattle.

Niles could just see the look on Donny's face when Daphne told him the news, that her husband had wounded her heart and soul. It was this horrible thought that had Niles sobbing into his hands, not caring if anyone saw him. He was a complete disgrace. He'd ruined not only his own life but Daphne's as well. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to go on living.

He slumped against the seat when something fell out of his pocket. He reached for the cell phone and glanced at the screen. The tiny telephone icon greeted him, almost beckoning him to check his messages. Perhaps hearing messages from his patients (many of whom were disturbed well beyond his capability to help them) would make him forget his own troubles. He played the vast array of voice mails, only half-listening.

But something made his heart leap. A sweet, angelic voice that was almost a whisper;

"_Niles… I…it's me. I…." _

The words were followed by endless sobs and sadness that broke his heart.

"Daphne…"

He listened to the remainder of her message, her sobs and tears and unsteady breaths until they came to an abrupt end, replaced by the dial tone. With a trembling hand, he returned his cell phone to his pocket and opened the car door as the fresh air rushed over him.

From his place in the driver's seat, he glanced at the purchases that he'd made earlier and he knew…. It was time to go home. No matter what he would face there, he knew without a doubt that it was where he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

He arrived at the Montana feeling not a sense of relief but a sense of apprehension. Never in his life had he been so afraid to enter his own home. And yet he wanted so much to make things right with every fiber of his being. After speaking to the doorman, he made arrangements for the contents of his car to be delivered discreetly into his apartment. And to his relief and a bit of guilt, he found the apartment empty.

He thought little of it at first, since an empty apartment would make his plan go much more smoothly. But after several hours there was still no sign of his angel.

He was mere seconds from calling his father when he heard the key in the lock. His heart beat faster and he almost ran to the door. Seconds later, Daphne stood before him, looking so fragile that it tore his heart in two.

"Daphne, I…"  
She said nothing, but entered the apartment, allowing him to take her coat.

"I… I got your message." He said quietly.

Daphne nodded as new tears slid down her cheeks.

"Niles…"  
"Daphne…"  
He almost chuckled at the way they both spoke at the same time. But instead he smiled and held out his hand. "There's something I want to show you upstairs… Please."  
She swallowed hard. "All right, but I'll pack me things in the morning. I am rather tired."  
"Daphne, you don't-."  
"What did you want to show me, Niles?"  
Once more he extended his hand, his heart warming when she accepted it. And then he handed her a red rose.  
"Niles…"  
"For you my love, my English Rose."  
She stared at the flower, twirling it in her fingers. "Thank you."

"Now, come on..." he whispered. "Let's go upstairs."

Their hands joined, he led her through the hallway and to their closed bedroom door, where he took a deep breath. "Daphne, before we go inside there's something you should know."  
"Niles, please… I can't…"  
His heart raced as he smiled and opened the door. He knew that she would be surprised, but nothing could have prepared him for her reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

The instant he opened the door, Daphne gasped in surprise. Her hand flew to her trembling mouth and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh Niles…"  
He reached for her but she kept walking until she reached the center of the room. It was then that she sank to her knees, sobbing. He was beside her in an instant, and she felt his arm wrap securely around her shoulder.

"Daphne, I…"  
After a few moments, she pulled herself to her feet and moved woodenly around the room. The sight was incredible. Everywhere she looked there were roses, literally hundreds of them in every color imaginable. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She walked around the room as best as she could, inhaling the fragrance and gently touching the petals that felt like silk against her fingertips.

"H-how did you do this? A-and where…"  
"I was driving around trying to clear my head and I found this florist." Niles began. "I told the woman what had happened between us. Well, not the details, of course, but…."  
"There are so many." Daphne sighed. "And so many colors."  
Niles smiled. "There's a reason for that, my love." He went around randomly pulling a rose from each small section. "They all have names. Like this one…."  
He handed her a rose in a beautiful shade of mauve. "It's called _Angel Face_. And your face is so angelic that I could fall in love with you over and over again. And this one…"

She gasped as he handed her a crimson rose. "… is called _Captivation_ because I was captivated by you the moment I first laid eyes on you. This one…" he continued, handing her a multi-colored rose of scarlet red, pink and yellow "… is called _Crazy For You_, and I think you know that I am." He chuckled.

"This one… is called _Eternally Yours_."

Daphne inhaled the sweet scent of the red rose with silver edges. "This one…" He continued. "Is called _Euphoria_ because that's what I feel when I'm with you. And of course _Happily Ever After_ because that's what you made me." He added, smiling as she took the pink and apricot colored rose from him.

"Niles, this is too much."

But he went on. "_Heart and Soul_" He said handing her a red blend rose. "Because that song will ever be etched in my heart and my soul. I love you…"  
Daphne smiled and took the deep red rose from him. "I love you too… Oh…." And then she laughed. "That must be the name of the rose."  
"It is, my love." He said handing her a rose in a deeper shade of red. "And these… are Passionate Kisses."  
She took the pink roses from him, their sweet scent filling her senses.

"And this one is called…"  
But she wouldn't let him finish. Her mouth was on his kissing him passionately, her fingers splayed through his hair and she could feel his hands caressing her back. They slowly made their way to the bed and without taking her mouth from his, gently untied his tie sliding it from his collar. Her hands trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders.

They fell onto the bed and only a short time had passed before their clothes were scattered across the bedroom. She arched her neck, allowing him to trail kisses down her chin, her throat and into the hollow of her chest. And when the passion subsided, they held each other close.

It was in the comfort and warmth of his arms that a wave of hurt anger and sadness unleashed itself. She cried relentlessly against his bare chest, her body trembling with emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Niles… I'm so… so…"  
His lips were on hers, preventing her from speaking any further and as the kisses deepened so did their passion. They touched and explored, caressed and pleasured one another as though it was their first time. And when they collapsed in each other's arms, breathless, she could feel his rapid heartbeat moving as quickly as hers. Their eyes met and they gazed at one another lying on their sides.

"Daphne, about earlier…"

Her fingertips went to his lips. "No… shhh…. Don't…."  
"But I need to explain, I just…."  
"Why don't we just forget that it ever happened?" she whispered.

"But I was horrible, Daphne." Niles continued. "The things I said to you… I didn't mean them, and when I was driving around, all I could think of was that I might never-."  
"It was my fault, Niles. I …"  
He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "We both said things that we didn't mean. We were angry and I don't even know what we were fighting about. But I'm so sorry my love. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I love you so much."  
When he sniffled, she brushed a tear from his cheek and kissed him. "Don't cry, Sweetheart. I love you too."  
"Daphne, we should talk about what happened because I don't…"  
"Of course we should, Darling. And we will." Daphne whispered. "But not tonight." She moved closer, fitting her body against his. The touch of his skin next to hers brought a wave of sensations that made her want him even more and she kissed him deeply.

"Daphne…"

She looked around the room. "These roses are so beautiful, Niles. Thank you so much."  
He kissed her again. "Yes they are beautiful, but nowhere as beautiful as you."  
"Show me how much you love me Niles. And then I'll show you how much I love you. Or perhaps we could show each other, together."  
He pulled her toward him and they changed positions as their desires and passions were fulfilled. And in those sensuous moments, their love grew deeper than either of them thought possible. But they both knew that this was only the beginning. Because true love such as theirs was certain to continue to bloom and grow… for the rest of their lives and beyond.

**THE END**


End file.
